Tiny Temple
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: |ghost_times = Crash Nitro Kart (Console version): N. Tropy: 2:39:67 Velo: 2:24:62 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: N. Tropy: 2:06:89 Nitros Oxide: 1:47:71 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:44:10 |previous = Jungle Boogie |next = Meteor Gorge |bg = #00a4ff }}Tiny Temple (タイニーのおてら lit. Tiny's Temple in Japanese) is the third race course that appears in Crash Nitro Kart. Tiny Temple is the last race track in the planet Terra, and seems to be dedicated to Tiny. It is used in the Aku Cup and the Purple Gem Cup (along with Android Alley and Thunder Struck). This track returned in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Track design Tiny Temple takes place during night time and is filled with ancient architecture, fire-breathing torches, and different monuments that are all dedicated to Tiny. The track starts the racers off at the beginning of the temple. After passing a small right curve, they will come across a ramp with two torches on either side of the ramp blowing fire out of their mouths simultaneously. If the racers choose to take the ramp, they will avoid the torches altogether. However, if they choose to pass by the torches, they have a chance to get burned and spin out for a brief moment. After passing the ramp, they will come across a split path with a fork in the road. Right before the path, there will be a trap box that will trigger the torches for the split path. Every time a racer runs past the trap box, the torches will blow fire out towards a different path. Right after finishing the split path, the racers will come to a wide area with a couple of destroyed machines on the side of the track. The machines contain a bunch of wires dangling wildly out of them. If a racer touches one of the wires, they will lose control of their kart and possibly their item. After passing the destroyed machinery, the racers will come across a speed pad that will turn the racers upside down and towards a different part of the path. Right before the finish line, there will be a giant ramp that racers must use to cross the giant gap and reach the finish line. If the racers are fast enough and stay on the left of the ramp, they can reach an X crate that will grant them three shots of a certain item. After crossing the gap and ramp, the racers can reach the finish line. Obstacles *'Fire-Breathing Torches' - Scattered around the track are various torches resembling Easter Island statues. They breath fire out of their mouth and towards the main path that the karts race on. If players are burned by one of the torches, they will momentarily spin out and lose some wumpa fruit. The torches every so often will stop breathing fire, which gives the racers an opportunity to pass them by without taking any damage. At the middle part of the track, there will be a split path featuring torches on both paths. They spit out fire depending on the path that is decided by the trap box. *'Loose Wires' - Towards the end of the track, there are a couple of damaged machines that contain dangling wires outside of them. If a racer runs into one of these wires, they will received a shock that is similar to the effects of the Static Orb. If they are carrying any items, they will also be randomly switched too. Gallery Crash Nitro Kart tiny temple island loading.png|Loading screen artwork. Temple labs.png|N. Tropy near the Lab Assistant statues in CNK. Cnk warthog.png|Fake Crash in front of a warthog in CNK. tiny-statue.png|Tiny racing toward his statue in CNK. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled 8CFC4F6A-7BAF-417F-ABAA-15DC1FBA8635.jpeg|Concept art. tinytemple-nf.jpg|Tiny racing Pura in Nitro-Fueled. Tinytemple-nf2.jpg|Cortex, Crash, and Pura, making a long jump in Nitro-Fueled. Video Crash Nitro Kart-Tiny Temple race Trivia *Tiny Temple is one of the few tracks in CNK that seem to be dedicated to the main kart drivers. *This track is very similar to Tiger Temple from Crash Team Racing. *Tiny Temple is the only track to be renamed in the GBA version, where it is known as Tiny's Temple. *After passing the Electric Loop, when on the dirt path, if the players take a look to the right, they can see the heads of Cortex's Lab Assistants. Their depiction is similar to that of the giant Moai Heads from Easter Island. *Nitrous Oxide's spaceship can be seen in an inaccessible field, meaning that the electric wires and debris in this section could be parts of his ship after it crashed. *In Nitro-Fueled, this track has several small creatures spectating the race, each wearing a Polynesian-like mask similar to Aku Aku, as well as resembling Krunk and colored just like him. Krunk's Jurassic Legendary skin introduced in the Back N. Time Grand Prix has him bear a similar mask in his unique victory podium animation, except this one's color scheme matches with the dark green and cyan from said Jurassic skin instead. es:Tiny Temple fr:Petit Temple Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Ruins Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Lava Levels Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Places